Motor vehicles represent an overall system, which is becoming increasingly complex and, on one hand, offers a motor vehicle driver more and more comfort options and, on the other hand, is provided with an increasing number of safety-related systems. However, these safety-related systems must be monitored with regard to their functionality. In the case of a defect or a condition that is critical for the vehicle, a motor vehicle driver often does not know how he or she should react to such an error message indicated, for example, by a lit-up LED. In addition, it is difficult for most motor vehicle drivers to remember how to correctly operate all of the comfort systems, such as navigation, engine-independent heating systems, air conditioning, seat adjusters, mirror adjusting systems, telephone, audio, etc. This results in a multitude of comfort options, which would otherwise be used, not being used at all. In addition, the existing displays only show the motor vehicle driver the actual states, such as “the tank is empty”, “inspection interval elapsed”, or “for safety reasons, television only during standstill”.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and a device for actively assisting a motor vehicle driver in a motor vehicle, which prevent the problems described above.